


Explicit art

by Wheel_of_fortune



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Fanart, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Crowley (Good Omens), I'm gonna play fast and lose with gender here if if bothers you don't interact, It's porn, M/M, blowjob, explicit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wheel_of_fortune/pseuds/Wheel_of_fortune
Summary: I wanted to draw porn to see if I could.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Nanny Ashtoreth/Brother Francis (Good Omens)
Comments: 85
Kudos: 774





	1. Chapter 1

.


	2. Bastille

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because la Bastille.

it's almost as good as crêpes. 


	3. Garden sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I placed Nanny on her back because I didn't want to draw brother Francis's face.

Sex in the gardeeeeen. Please forgive the obvious watermarks. At this point I don't care. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fem!Crowley and Fem!Aziraphale in lingerie. And tits.

small boobs, big boobs, small bodies, big bodies, it all looks good in lingerie. 


	5. Blowjob

Found this in my folder, forgot to post it. 


	6. Chapter 6

Well look what else I found! 


End file.
